Angel PreCure
by Kyoko of Mirrors
Summary: Summary inside.
1. Prolougue

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Pretty Cure series, but I do own this story and it's characters. This is the summary, sorry if it's badly written, I actually made this story up years ago, but never took it upon myself to write it except for in a draft, so the summary is really suckish. Gomen!**

The Angel PreCure are the legendary warriors of the land of Heartfull, hidden in the human world. There are five in all, all of them girls. All of them have different personalities.

There is a man from the land of Hurtfull, he has decided to spread hurt all across the four lands, Heartfull, Earthfull{Human world}, Spiritfull, and his land, Hurtfull. But, nobody knows of the last and fifth land, Angelfull, which has allied with Heartfull to allow the five girls from Heartfull to be able to transform into the Angel PreCure.

Each PreCure girl has a power from each of the five lands, exempting Hurtfull. The leader of the PreCure girls has a power from each and is the most powerful.

||Heartfull||

PreCure Girl: Kato Choko/Cure Serenity

Queen: Aleixandria-sama

Heart Fairy: Pearl

||Earthfull||

PreCure Girl: Kato Yumi/Cure Cream

Queen: Elizabeth-sama

Earth Fairy: Emera

||Spiritfull||

PreCure Girl: Sasaki Tsukiko/Cure Crescent

Queen: Pure-sama

Spirit Fairy: Saphir

||Angelfull||

PreCure Girl: Yamaguchi Yuki/Cure Accent

Queen: Danika-sama

Angel Fairy: Dia

-Hurtfull-

King: Kuroi-sama

Minion: Demonica

Hurt Tears:

Lust

Gluttony

Greed

Sloth

Wrath

Envy

Pride

PreCure Leader: Kagamine Kyoko/Cure Rainbow

Love Fairy: Opal

On with our story!


	2. The Adventures of a Middle School Girl I

**Disclaimer: I don't own the TOEI animated series of Pretty Cure. I do, however, own this plot and the characters in this story.**

**Mirror-chan: Hey, everyone! Mirror-chan here! I'd like to introduce you to the five girls of this show today!**

**Kyoko-chan: Konichiwa!**

**Choko-chan: Wait, I'm supposed to introduce myself?!**

**Tsukiko-chan: Um, duh! You're nothing like your sister!**

**Yuki-chan: Now, now. Calm down, Tsukiko-chan!**

**Yumi-chan: *coughs loudly* Time for my introduction! Oi! I'm Kato Yumi, twin sister of that baka Choko over there! I like sports and I also like to ea-**

**Mirror-chan: Mou! You guys are annoying!**

**Choko-chan: Yumi-nee! You're horrible! *runs off***

**Mirror-chan and Yuki-chan: *sweatdrop***

**Mirror-chan: Well, I guess I have to do the ending! Sayonara!**

**_The Wondrous Adventures of a Middle School Girl-part I_**

A girl with dark brown hair that looked like it had dark red highlights in it was puling the white knee-high socks up her legs, to the point where it almost reached the light purple skirt of the dress. Kyoko put on the light pink jacket and tied the baby blue string, making the top slide together. Then, the brunette tied a tie that was the same color as the strings she had tied, while putting a a brooch that had a light blue gem, white gold trim over the gem and encasing the gem, with two white gold wings coming out of the sides.

(OP - Electric Angel _by_ Hatsune Miku)

This girl was Kagamine Kyoko, her whole name meaning mirror. No, really, Kagamine means mirror, and so does Kyoko.

Kyoko went to Yami-Hana Academy, her school name meaning Dark-Flower Academy, a school for the rich children. Some kids got in on a scholarship, like her two best friends, who were twin sisters, Kato Choko and Kato Yumi. They didn't really look like twin's though, as one had blonde hair and the other had light purple hair. Yumi was the one with blonde hair, though, no matter how much her air headed twin seemed like she was supposed to be blonde.

Then, there was Sasaki-san, who's full name was Sasaki Tsukiko, and her best friend, Yamaguchi Yuki.

All five went to the same school, and, unknowingly, all five had the hearts to be Pretty Cure.

Kyoko walked to the bus stop, but paused on her way there, smiling at the sight of a couple in love. This girl loved to support others in love, even if it was with a person she had a crush on. That had happened, and it had saddened her deeply, before seeing her friend and him happy, which made Kyoko even happier.

Suddenly, the earth trembled, but Kyoko was the only one who noticed it. Shaking the tremor off to be a hallucination, Kyoko moved on to the bus stop, waiting along with the others and also waiting for the twins. "Kyoko-chan!" called a familiar voice, and the brunette turned to see a purple haired girl running towards her, a few paces behind her blonde sister.

The earth shook, but, unlike last time, everybody waiting noticed it. The ground cracked slightly as a girl climbed out from there, her hair pure silver, with nearly colorless eyes and pale skin. She was wearing a black dress that had red as an accent color, and smiled at everyone, showing that her tongue was long and forked like a snakes, and she had long curved fangs. Her nails were shark and hooked, not to mention some short, others long.

She looked like a monster.

(EyecatchI - Kyoko is shown crying in chibi form, when chibi forms of her friends and Shou, along with the Fairies, appear and take her hands, helping her up, ending with them running off with each other in normal form, the logo above them in the clouds.)

(EyecatchII - Demonica is shown with her eyes glowing in their respective places, with a maroon background. Suddenly, she it turned to chibi form and giggles, holding up the logo with an innocent look, the background now pink.)

A tall man with blue hair and blue eyes(sorta based off of Ikuto from Shugo chara) ran up to her and yelled, "Demonica! Don't ruin these young girl's day!" The little girl's eyes widened in innocence, and for a second she seemed innocuous, but then turned menacing and she opened her mouth and hissed at the man, her right eyes glowing with a red tint and her left glowing with a black tint.

All the girls started screaming, and even Kyoko wanted to run, but she couldn't move because the girl was looking straight at her. "Shou-san! I will use her and her three friends anyways, it doesn't matter what you say!" she screamed at him, then Kyoko's body glowed black, while the Kato twins' bodies glowed red.

Kyoko began to give in, when she heard a voice in her head. She gasped, dark purple eyes widening. "Don't give up, Kyoko-chan! Don't give up! You have a duty to your people!"

"A duty... to my... people?" she whispered, and suddenly the black glow was replaced with a baby blue light.

Kyoko closed her eyes and yelled out, "Shining colors of the Rainbow, let me become one with you! Pretty Cure, Show Me The Colors!" She held an opal gem in her hand that was shaped like a teardrop, and she threw it up in the air, then caught it in both of her hands, starting the transformation. Her body shone with a sparkling baby blue light as she twirled and did ballet steps. She gained light purple knee socks with a frilly lace at the end, while her pink ballet shoes went over them. Twirling around, the skirt of her dress came out, and then the She also got a blue strapless dress that had a double skirt, while the top skirt had light purple ribbons hanging off of the sides.

Over her shoulders was a light pink shawl that was tied together with a purple ribbon, and her arms gained finger less gloves that were the same pink as her shawl. The medium sized ponytail elongated and turned white, and was held together by two purple ribbons, which were tied off to the side.

The next part showed her back were the shawl was lifted to show two light blue wings that turned into real wings that grew out of Kyoko's back, but they were pure white instead of light blue.

Opening her eyes, it showed that, instead of her dark purple ones, she had very light, but bright, blue irises. The teardrop-shaped opal at the base of her neck was hanging onto a silver chain.

"To show love is to show your heart, and is to show your color. Cure Rainbow!"

(ED - Happy Go Lucky _by_ LilPri)


	3. TAOAMSG II

******Disclaimer: I don't own the TOEI animated series of Pretty Cure. I do, however, own this plot and the characters in this story.**

**Mirror-chan: HIIII! Today, I'll introduce you to Shou-san and the faries!**

**Shou-san: What now, Mirror?**

**Opal: *giggles* You have to introduce yourself, silly! By the way, minna, I'm Opal, Kyoko-chan's fairy and the Fairy of Love!**

**Dia: WHAT?! WHY?! Opal got to do her intro first? *mutters something under her breath***

**Emera: Nee, nee! Did you hear?! Shou-san is angry!**

**Shou-san: *anger mark on forehead* SHUT UP!**

**Saphi: EEK! *flies away, crying***

**Pearl: *slaps Shou-san and flies after Saphi***

**Shou-san: *turns into a black cat in a poof* Crap-nya~!**

**Mirror-chan: *eats popcorn while watching* This is very interesting...**

**Opal and Dia: Bye-bye!**

**_The Wondrous Adventures of a Middle School Girl - Part II_**

"To show love is to show your heart, and is to show your color. Cure Rainbow!"**  
**

The monster girl, previously named 'Demonica', was staring in shock at the newly named Cure Rainbow. Rainbow walked over to the crack in the ground, the street seeming to ripple beneath her feet with every step. Kneeling, Rainbow touched the crack and her blue eyes burned with tears, some streaming out. She stood to look up, body tense and bangs covering her eyes with a shadow.

"You are a horrible person, Demonica... To hurt the earth like this... I'll show your true colors!" she yelled, tears streaming down her cheeks while she yelled.

Shou looked at the Cure in awe. He had heard stories of the legendary warriors who were girls only, but never thought that they were real. Until now, that is.

Rainbow seemingly rushed at Demonica, faking her out to go to her friends. Demonica saw her plans though, and shouted out, "Pride, I call you out to go into this girl's body! Envy, I call you out to go into this girl's body!"

(OP - Electric Angel _by _Hatsune Miku)

A man and a woman slunk out of the dark crack in the earth, and smiled evilly. The man flew into Yumi's body, while the woman flew into Choko's.

Choko and Yumi glowed an even brighter red, then it dissapeared altogether as the two girls fell to the ground. but, they landed on their feet and stood as if getting used to their bodies. Yumi chuckled evilly, while Choko giggled. Rainbow was scared, but stood her ground, gulping slightly.

Shou ran at one of the girls, the one who was possessed by Pride. "Cure Rainbow!" he yelled, getting her attention, "Hurry up! I can't hold him much longer! Cry out 'Rainbow Tears!"

Rainbow nodded, although she was unsure, but closed her eyes anyways and yelled out, "Rainbooooow... TEARS!" Rainbow opened her eyes and rainbow colored tears fell out of her eyes, and into her hands as her wings unfurled and she flew over the two, letting the rainbow teardrops fall on the possessed girls. It purified them as the red energy came out and turned white, the white energy going into Rainbow's wings.

Rainbow fell to the ground landing on her butt lightly, and detransformed, her brown hair falling back into it's regular length and ponytail.

"What just happened?" Kyoko whispered.

(EyecatchI - Kyoko is shown crying in chibi form, when chibi forms of her friends and Shou, along with the Fairies, appear and take her hands, helping her up, ending with them running off with each other in normal form, the logo above them in the clouds.)

(EyecatchII - Demonica is shown with her eyes glowing in their respective places, with a maroon background. Suddenly, she it turned to chibi form and giggles, holding up the logo with an innocent look, the background now pink.)

Kyoko sat in school, her eyes staring off into space. "-amine-san! Kagamine-san!" The brunette was startled and jumped, dropping her pencil and yelping a little. "Ummmm, what was the question, Ashe-sensei?"

The teacher face-palmed herself mentally, and cleared her throat. "Kagamine-san! There was no question! It is lunch time!"

"EHHHH?!" Kyoko screamed, then scrambled to get her stuff and get out of here.

-two minutes later-

"Choko-chan! Yumi-chan! I'm so sorry! I was spacing out and didn't hear the bell ringing!" Kyoko said, breathlessly, as she reached her table. The twins giggled a little, then smiled at her.

"It's okay!" Yumi said. Choko just smiled, and looked at Kyoko's bento. Choko lost her voice earlier this morning, for reasons unknown to everyone but Kyoko. The brown haired girl wondered where the man who had helped her had gone. "Hmmmm..." she wondered out loud, eating some of the food. Suddenly, she saw him and gasped, choking on her food a little bit.

"Oh my god! Who's that?" Yumi said, staring at Shou, then looked back at Kyoko, "And how do you know him?" The brunette laughed nervously, and sat back down. "Who, Diante? You know how I know him, he's our classmate!"

Yumi smirked, "No, the **hot** guy. That one who's looking around and is now walking towards us." Kyoko gasped, and looked up. Sure enough, Shou was walking towards their table. "Hide me!" the brunette whisper-yelled and ducked under the table, scared. She had also taken her lunch with her, just in case. She watched the guy's shoes walk towards their table, then stop a few feet away.

"Huh, I could've sworn I just saw that girl here," the three girls heard him say. he sighed, and introduced himself to the two girls sitting there, although Kyoko could hear it. "Hello, my name is Sakogami Shou. Have you seen a girl around here with brown hair highlighted with red? I'm a new student here, and she's supposed to show me around. Her name is-"

"Kagamine Kyoko, right?" Yumi said, and he started walking towards her and around the table. Kyoko took this as her chance and finished her lunch, then crawled out from under the table slowly. She crawled halfway to the door of the school, as they had been eating outside, when she was picked up by the back of her light pink school uniform jacket.

"Kagamine-san!" said the gym-teacher, Mr. Watanabe, looking at her disappointingly. "What business do you have crawling across the floor?!" he roared in his gym-teacher-ly voice. The girl didn't care that he had just killed her ear though, and stuck her tongue out at him. She escaped while the teacher was in shock and ran all the way to the doors in three seconds flat, rushing though them and to the classroom.

"Phew, I escaped him and the gym teacher." Kyoko was relieved. Well, until she heard a voice that said, "You think you got rid of me?"

Kyoko gasped and turned to look him, then screamed. But, she didn't scream at him. She screamed at the fact that Demonica was behind him in the shadows.

"Look out!" Kyoko screamed, and ran towards him.

(ED - Happy Go Lucky _by_ LilPri)


	4. Author's Note 1

**Author's Note!:**

Mirror-chan here! I just wanted to tell you all that, well, I did something to the transformation process of Kagamine Kyoko/Cure Rainbow in the first chapter! I've added some details to it, and the charm that lets her transform. I have also added music. Listen to 'AKB0048 Train of Rainbow- Off Vocal', or go to my profile where I have a link.

That's the transformation music for them.

Well, anyways, that's it! Make sure to review what you think about this new PreCure season!


End file.
